The social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting information have advanced. This has made it possible to acquire, process, and send out many pieces and a variety of information with the use of a data processing device not only at home or office but also at other visiting places.
With this being the situation, portable data processing devices are under active development.
For example, portable data processing devices are often used outdoors, and force might be accidentally applied by dropping to the data processing devices and display devices included in them. As an example of a display device that is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).
A multi-panel electronic device including the following functions is known. First acceleration data is received from a first sensor coupled to a first portion of an electronic device. In addition, second acceleration data is further received from a second sensor coupled to a second portion of the electronic device, and a position of the first portion is movable with respect to a position of the second portion. Moreover, a structure of the electronic device is further determined at least on the basis of part of the first acceleration data and part of the second acceleration data (Patent Document 2).